


Kidnap HIATUS

by Cloe-Cleo-Lani (Remi_Xing_2018)



Series: Kidnap [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remi_Xing_2018/pseuds/Cloe-Cleo-Lani
Summary: This chapter is longer than the rest due to the strong and important content that is revealed. This is also the second to last chapter that I have prewritten, so after next week, it might take a while for new chapters to pop up. If I put a hiatus on this one, I will let y'all know.Keep On Crafting!-Remi





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up on a table. And not just any table, an operating table. No, I wasn’t in surgery. I was being tested on. Yeah, there were lots of needles and chemicals, and bleeding and me screaming bloody murder. When they were done, I was thrown into a cell. There wasn’t any bars, only a tiny window near the top. I felt I wasn’t alone, and I felt someone’s hand find mine. I almost jerked away, but something about the person the hand was connected to felt familiar. I wanted to speak, but my throat was raw from all the screaming I did. So, instead, I let the mystery person pull me in close and hold me. I assumed they were trying to comfort me. And, I fell asleep to a song they were humming.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was still in the cell. I felt much better than before. My body was really quick to heal itself. I could tell I was alone, so our captors must have taken the other person while I slept. I don’t even know how long I was out. Or how long I’d been there. But, I was sure that the other person didn’t know, either. Some time later, the door opened and the mystery person was thrown in. Following their example, I hugged them close, and helped them heal. I could feel the shape of their hair.

“Atem?” I whispered as quietly as I could, and felt him nod yes. I hugged him even closer, knowing his pain was far deeper than mine. This pattern continued for sometime. Then, a time where neither of us was taken. Instead, someone else was thrown in, similar to when I arrived. Being the strongest at the time, I went forward to gather the newcomer. Much shorter than myself and Atem, their hair again gave away their identity.

“Who is it?” Atem asked, barely able to move.

“Mokuba,” I whispered, realizing just how ruthless these people were. Bringing him over, we huddled together, comforting ourselves until we could be saved.


	3. Chapter 3

Who knows how long it’d been since this whole ordeal started. I don’t think any of us knew why it happened. But, it happened.

The pattern continued. Atem, me, then Mokuba. I feared for who would be next. And then, a new person joined us. It had been after Mokuba, so Atem was the strongest. I held Mokuba as Atem went to investigate. When Atem returned, he wore a look of confusion.

“Do you know who it is?” I asked him quietly.

“No, I don’t. But you might,” he replied, switching places with me. I tried to see what their hairstyle was, but something else I hit gave them away. I hit his ear, feeling an earring, and felt it was a die.

“Scheißt,” I whispered, somehow getting the newcomer on the single thing in the room: a cot. “Not you, too."

He came to some time later, his head in my lap. I was waiting for Atem to return as he was taken not too long before. 

“What the…,” Duke mumbled, trying to sit up. I laid him back down, shushing him.

“Not now, Duke,” I whispered. “You just need to rest.

“But, who else is-,” Duke did not get to finish, as the door opened, and Atem was thrown in. I waited several seconds after the door shut before I said anything.

“Mokuba, switch, will you?” I asked, knowing he was right next to me. He gave a small nod and a slight touch on my shoulder letting me know he was there. When I got Atem back on the cot, I felt some writing that I didn’t know was there. Feeling, I began to realize where we were exactly. And Mokuba had to drag me up on the cot, as I was having a panic attack, until I was taken.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn’t wake for several weeks. When I did, everyone was there, so a new person was joining us. Atem noticed I was awake, and came over.

“Hey. You doing ok?” he whispered.

“Yeah. Is there someone new?” I asked, curious to his behavior.

“I don’t think so,” he replied. "Since you wouldn’t wake up, they stopped taking you. I was the last one who went, so this is most likely your turn. What happened?”

“Oh. Um… well, I think my body went into shock,” I replied.

“Why?”

“Well… I-” The door opened, and three people were thrown in. Joey, Ryou, and Marik all moaned as the door was shut. Mokuba went to get Joey, Duke went to Marik, and Atem to Ryou. I was still rather groggy, but I still wanted to help. I reached for each and helped them heal faster,, though Atem didn’t like that I wasn’t saving my strength.

“What the bloody hell -nhn-?!” Joey cursed out, silenced by his injuries.

“Shh… just rest. All of you,” Mokuba whispered, stroking Joey’s hair.


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t know how much time passed with us all in the room. Joey stayed with Mokuba, Ryou with Marik, and myself with Atem. I didn’t share what I discovered about the ‘cot’ we slept on. Oddly enough, it was while we slept that I had a vision.

 

_“Everyone’s other is gone. Where could they have gone to?”_

_“I don’t know, but I think everyone can agree that Kaiba and Serenity are suffering the most.”_

_“Yeah. Siblings and boyfriends gone, we need to be there for them, and they need to be there for each other.”_

_“Does anyone feel anything?”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Like… they’re with us, right now, in spirit?”_

_“No. I just know that whoever kidnapped them is gonna pay. With their blood.”_

_“Agreed. Hey, are you ok?”_

_“Mnnhnnn…*deep breaths*owowowowow...*gasps*REMI!”_

 

“Gah!” I started, awake, noting that everyone was looking at me.

“You didn’t go into shock again, did you?” Atem asked, concerned. 

“No, I had a vision,” I whispered, feeling sweat dry to my skin.

“Come on, tell us,” Joey urged on.

 

_ Before I could speak, a fire was lit in the room, and it didn’t come from me. It gave me the energy to sit up. I gazed at the fire wondering where it came from. There was a shape there, in the flames. It seemed to be talking to me.  _

_ “Remi… Remi! Thank Osiris you’re ok,”  _ _ the shape said. _

_ “Cleo…?” _ _ I whispered, barely recognizing her voice. _

_ “Yeah. Is everyone with you?” _

_ “Yeah. I even know where we are. But, you’re not going to like it” _

_ “Tell me.” _

_ “Egypt. We’re being held in one of the pyramids.” _

_ “Which one?” _

_ “... Yours… and Atem’s. The others don’t know. We reside in your burial chamber. We sleep on your sarcophagus. I’m not sure where else we go.” _

_ “... Ok. That helps a lot. That also explains why I could get a strong connection. Do you know how long you've been there?” _

_ “No. I can tell you Joey, Ryou, and Marik were added recently. Atem, me, Mokuba, Duke, Joey, Ryou, and Marik, That’s the order of people as they came.” _

_ “There’s something wrong. I think I’m losing you. Is there-” _

_ “CLEO!” _

My vision cleared, and I saw an electric chair in front of me. That would explain why she was losing the connection. I was strapped in, my captors not knowing about me. I’m not sure how long I sat there waiting for the shock to come, but it finally came. And I smirked when it ended. This repeated 20 times, and I was not affected. They soon learned that I was not responding. They came to take me back to the cell, and when we arrived, I killed anyone within a mile radius of me that I didn’t know, and still wasn’t drained. Opening the door, everyone was shocked that  I was standing there. 

“C’mon guys. What are you waiting for?” I asked, looking at them. 

“They… they said you died… How…?” Duke whispered, tentatively getting up and walking towards me. 

“Well… let’s just say I’m an antenna right now. Also, it’d be unwise to touch me at this time. Now, let’s go.”

Everyone piled out, and stood, confused as to which way would be best to go. I skimmed a couple feet in either direction, figuring out which way to go. 

“Come on,” I said, going right. Being connected to one of the spirits that reside here has its perks. I knew where all the false halls and traps were, though those were probably dismantled when those monsters converted the tomb. Eventually, we heard footsteps approaching. 

“Guys, over here,” I whispered, leading them down a fake hall. I motioned for them to be quiet. A group of people passed, heading in the direction we just came from. Suddenly, Mokuba ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the rest due to the strong and important content that is revealed. This is also the second to last chapter that I have prewritten, so after next week, it might take a while for new chapters to pop up. If I put a hiatus on this one, I will let y'all know.
> 
> Keep On Crafting!  
> -Remi


End file.
